


newspaper

by eofiyv



Series: soulscape [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Ada juga sesuatu tentang bagaimana napasnya tercekat dalam sekejap, serta bagaimana jantungnya seolah dipelintir, dihempaskan dan terinjak-injak; ia mati, mati.





	newspaper

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

**#SoulscapeDay02**

;;

_phone calls_

* * *

Senyum Eren menghilang ketika ia melihat koran pagi yang dibelinya di salah satu kios kecil dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Nyaris menumpahkan kopinya dan menyenggol banyak orang; hanya gumaman berupa _maaf, maaf,_ yang bisa ia lontarkan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan kopinya jadi ekstra pahit.

( _Ada juga sesuatu tentang bagaimana napasnya tercekat dalam sekejap, serta bagaimana jantungnya seolah dipelintir, dihempaskan dan terinjak-injak; ia mati, **mati.**_ )

 _Eren, jangan cengeng. Jangan bodoh._ Ia mengucapkan mantra itu berkali-kali dalam pikirannya. Tapi tidak bisa karena air matanya mengalir dan ia mulai menangis seperti seorang pecundang. _Haha, lucu juga,_ Eren terkekeh pahit. Seringai mampir di balik tangis yang ditutup-tutupi dengan sebelah tangan. Ia pikir selama ini hati dan otaknya sudah cukup beku untuk tak lagi mengingat-ingat atau mempedulikan hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan orang itu _—tapi, ya ampun, aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini rasanya._

Oh, lagipula, bukankah _orang itu pun_ tak pernah menghubunginya lagi?

Ia sungguh tak punya alasan untuk kebodohan ini.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam sembari menyeka sisa-sisa tangis di sudut matanya; Eren memutuskan bahwa waktu patah hatinya sudah berakhir. Lima menit terlalu lama, tapi ia tak bisa membuang-buang waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk _—_

—orang itu.

( _Yang pada suatu masa, dicintainya seperti orang gila._

 _Yang hingga detik ini pun, sesungguhnya masih belum beranjak dari pikirannya._ )

Eren berbalik ke asrama, memberi tahu Armin lewat pesan singkat yang diketik terburu-buru, kalau ia tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini. Sepertinya ia butuh lebih banyak tidur. Untuk kali ini saja.

.

( _Headline_ koran meneriakkan: _PERTUNANGAN PUTERA MENTERI PERTAHANAN KANEY ACKERMAN DAN —_ )

Eren melempar koran itu ke tempat sampah.

.

( _Sembilan puluh tujuh panggilan tak terjawab di ponsel Eren, dan seratus dua puluh satu pesan yang belum dibaca._ )

Eren mengganti nomor dan menjual ponselnya.

**end**


End file.
